Flat type conveyor chain is widely used as a flexible drive chain or connection in a variety of heavy equipment. Particularly it is used in many types of farm equipment.
This type of chain is characterized by a generally square shaped or rectangular link which has a leading edge connected to the trailing edge of the next adjacent link. The trailing edge comprises a split cylinder portion which laterally and slideably receives the leading edge of the next adjacent link which is provided with a laterally extending flange preventing separation of the links in a longitudinal direction which of course, is the direction of the major load carried by the connected links. The lateral engagement between links is basically a force type fit which renders them secure against inadvertent lateral disengagement.
This type of chain is machine made, generally in a stamping operation. Users however, must connect various lengths together for special length requirements or separate them for repair of existing chain belts on various equipment and then connect them for further use.
Prior to the present invention, when a chain of this type became damaged, it has been generally necessary to remove the whole chain from the piece of machinery where it was being employed and take it to a remote location where a vice or the like was available. By placing the appropriate link in a conventional vice, a rod of appropriate diameter could be used to drive the leading edge of one link laterally with a hammer or the like to separate the leading edge from the trailing edge of the next adjacent link carrying the split cylinder type receiver.
This time consuming procedure is especially costly during spring planting or fall harvesting seasons down time of equipment often wastes precious daylight hours. Further, this prior required procedure is rather awkward and clumsy in and of itself.
However, prior to the present invention, there has never been a device which would enable one to repair flat chain of this type in situ in a relatively quick and convenient manner.